chocolate mushroom
by wing fire 24
Summary: poor mello; he needs a life. MattxMello about strange chocolate mushrooms. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note. Simply a fan. Nor do I own super Mario bros.(that's the game matts playing.) or a choclate mushroom.**

**A/N: hello. My first story. Well that's new. Enjoy till you explode please. ^0^ *****happiness*******

"I need to get a life."

"Like a one up mushroom?"

"Yea… wait what?"

"What what?"

"What are you saying about mushrooms?" said mello confused but amused by Matts thought pattern. 'Maybe its game related?' he thought.

"Come on. You can't be saying you don't-" wait thought matt. This could be fun…"-know that mushrooms are related to chocolate in this game did you?"

"Seriously!"

"Yep. They're really rare though. Only a genius could find one in the game." He emphasized genius. "And even then he'd have to have good skill and luck on his side."

"Sooo… if I found the chocolate mushroom I'd _have _to be declaredgenius right?"

"Yep."

"Ill have to play non-stop against near, but ill show him!" mello shouted as he left the room to make preparations with near.

'But I wanted to play with him… to have fun with mello… if only he was like that with me… heh but there's as much chance of that as there is of a chocolate mushroom'

**A/N: did you like? Might continue. And thanks for reading my first fanfic! Kinda short tho…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note. Simply a fan. Nor do I own super Mario bros. (that's the game Matts playing.) or a chocolate mushroom.**

**A/N: hiya! I'm working quickly! Thanks cherry's blood! On with the story!**

Roger was walking down the hallway, thinking 'it's nice out today, good thing Mello hasn't woken up ye-'

"Where the hell is the Albino!"

'… Never mind.'

POV third person

*Slam*! Near was sitting on the floor looking at his Leggo castle when Mello found him. "YOU! I challenge you to a race!" screeched Mello out of breath from running.

"You don't seem in shape enough to race, let alone challenge Me.," said near slightly annoyed in his tone from being interrupted in his thoughts.

"No not run race! And I could whip your inactive ass any day!" said Mello as he regained his breath and attitude. "There's this really rare mushroom in matt's game that he said only a true genius with extreme skill's could find. And I want to battle you to see who finds it first to be declared the best genius."

"If it's a video game I'll pass. I'd rather rebuild my cast-"

"To hell with the stupid castle! Your just scared you'll lose to me and lose your title and L will like me better!" Mello finished angrily clenching his fist while knowing the challenge might lower the albino's ego.

"What game?"

POV matt

*Tmp, tmp, tmp* "Maaatt! I've got good news!" cheered Mello happily as he slowly opened the door to their room.

'Oh, that was quick, thought it would take more convincing' thought Matt as he closed his wow character and put his attention on Mello he saw Mello pick out his personal savings and took out two hundred dollars and a permission slip for going out side of Whammy's without an adult. 'Are we going shopping?' he thought to himself as Mello turned to him and grinned- he looked so happy- and then grabbed his coat and matt's.

"I take it you got to him?" I asked as he tossed me the jacket I usually wear over my long sleeved red and black striped t-shirt. 'That brings me back' he said 'to when he told me strips suited me…'

"We'll get 2 new ds's and you have a spare copie of super Mario bros right? Oh, and some chocolate."

**A/N: you likey? Hoping to update again soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note. Simply a fan. Nor do I own super Mario bros. (that's the game Matts playing.) or a chocolate mushroom.**

**A/N:I've got two reviews… if your reading this please review! I'll be sad if you don't! **

Right now, matt was waiting. For what? A way to make the game have chocolate mushrooms. He was laying down on his bed side ways so his head was over the edge. The blood was coming but still no ideas. If he reprogrammed it near would be able to tell…what if he sent it over the wi-fi? Surely near wouldn't test all programs… that might work.

He sat up in bed and looked at mello. 'good, he's sleeping.' He grabbed the brand new ds's 'this is gonna be a long night…'

"matt wake up!" mello shouted in his ear.

"huh, where are they?" matt said still dreaming about an zombie invasion(to many video games).

"finally! You were sleep talking and it pissed me off! 'mello, don't worry! They only have one arm! No don't go for the candy shak! Mello!' you were dreaming of zombies again weren't you!" … mello's on top of me… not trying to eat my brain… oh. Stupid dream.

"oh. Isn't there a match today?" I said remembering why I'd stayed up all night for.

"yep. Lets go!" he tugged at my arm and I felt a slit blush on my face.

"ok."

**A/N: kinda short I know. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, me again! Sorryfor the late update but its pretty long one for me. I only did this though because of my other story called :**

**hidden note: miyu's story . please now, for the love of all things death note read it! And for those of you that want to know what befalled mello while you were waiting for this, read my profile. Heh, matt and bondage, LMAO! Any ways, enjoy the new chapter!**

Currently, two people were staring at each other. They have been for five minutes. Of course, matt _had _to ruin the moment, cause, for once it wasn't mello's falt.

"do I get to play too?"

silence. "no matt. Are you really going to ask that on the day of the tournament?" that was surprisingly near, who seemed slightly annoyed as he started his analisis of his and mello's DS's.

mello looked at matt curious too now noticing he didn't have any sort of video game thingy on him, not even his DS.

"…matt is something wrong?" mello got up and rushed over flipping his shirt up looking for some sort of device on him.

"m-mello, I'm fine, so would you stop it!" he raised his voice slightly pulling his shirt down.

Near set down the DS's and looked over as matt ujusted his googles and turned away.

"mello, let matt leave. He seems uncomfortable with out his video games. I think he did that for your sake. You are good friends right? Now lets start." Near handed the game station to mello and plunged his game card in his DS slot. Mello did the same, butturned to matt, looking annoyed.

"matt fucking play portal 2 and get to the credits again. I wanna hear it before I win. Which should be hard for even you cause I'm gonna win for sure. Now lets get ready near, when Linda says go, you go to the first level. When the first one to finish the first world you get one point per level castle. Once we finish all worlds you get to go back to look for the mushroom. once its been one hour since we both finished matt will read the hint he said his cheat site has. He never found it cause he got bored so it was useless to him till now, though its only a hint. Once two hours have passed, matt said he had a special treat that helps him finish games. Once five hours have passed and we still haven't found a chocolate mushroom we will have a one hour break with roger watching to make sure we don't cheat. Then, Linda makes another rule for two hours later, then matt, then his wow buddys. This game goes until its been three days or one of us gets a chocolate mushroom. Got it sheep?"

"one question, when do we use the bathroom? Or are you planning to hold it for more than five hours?" near said a slightly worried touch on his usual monotone.

"matt said you can go when ever but someone has to watch you."

"fine. Matt will watch you, and…" near looked at Linda but she started blush and giving him an 'are you stupid?' Look. "… I guess roger for me." He finished turning on his device to the start page and passing it to Linda like mello already had.

Matt looked through the crevice one last time before turning back to his game of portal2 that he had under mello's orders started to play in the room over. Mello had already told near it was most likely to occur in the first 48 hours of game play. Now he just had to wait for a while till the clue and a bit more for enfisis. Then I thought back to what near said… maybe mello could use an energy drink before the show begun?

"ready, START!" Linda screamed as every one in that room started to here an irritating clicking as backround music.

…or I could wait till later…

**the end. JK, don't worry I'm not that evil. But still, read my other fics, will ya? I crave REVEIWS! So remember kids, always review, or the review monster will eat you in your sleep. And, much worse, I won't update. Luv you peps that are reviewing, ~wingfire**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: did anyone get the hidden message at the end?**

**'Maybe mello could use an energy drink before the show begun?'**

**It's about the bathroom thingy, as in, the more the he drinks the more he has to pee.**

**And matt gets to watch.**

**mello peeing.**

**pervert.**

**okay, just had to let that out cause my humor is sometimes not direct enough. Anyway, here comes yet another great chapter of the first fanfic I ever wrote. And story, for that matter. Call out to stormygio my vampire buddy. She reviewed. A LOT. And for that, she rocks. Any way here is the long awaited third chapter:**

Matts POV

Mello. He doesn't understand that you can beat portal in 10 minutes when the record for super Mario bros. online, is about 4 minutes.

Of course, I've beaten it in 4 as well, but that's me. Plus, I was bored.

But he'll probably take longer than that. If you rush the instructions you'll lose.

So far it's been 4 minutes, and near's beat 3 worlds, mello 2 and a half. But he's getting quicker, and near stays stable except for the boost at the beginning.

"Huh…" yep, albino sheep head is starting to lose speed this is your chance mello!

"Yes, yes, YES!" finally, mello's getting a hold of it.

'_Dude, they halfway yet?' _oh, DJ typed me back. Just gotta get past the gate way and I'll message him back… almost…

'_Yo, and no, only world 4'_

"WORLD 5 BABY!" mello screamed most likely at near.

'… _Never mind, world 5'_ I replied again.

'_You were right they catch on fast.'_

'_Yeah, but what were you saying about the rules thingy? Do you want me to wait till 10, or are there more that want to make rules from our party?'_

I waited three more minutes for the reply, so I resumed my portal playing.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, yes DIE YOU TURTLE FREAK! RAAAAAW!" mello started screeching as he faced the boss, only 8 minutes in. well, that was pretty fast for a newbie. "YES! I WON FIRST! IN YOUR FACE LOSER!" I peeped at them through the door a smile adorning my face. I saw him show Linda and get approval as near beat it quickly after.

I walked in ignoring DJ's late reply with my game on pause.

"Nice job mello. I better start on my drink though, it takes a while, so don't beat it while I'm gone!" mello bobbed his head slightly in recognition as I walked across the room to the hall way and the stairs to the downstairs kitchen. My secret gaming drink made me slightly tipsy and hyper, from the ingredients of lemon juice, saturated sugar (don't ask.) and sour grass were only some of the ingredients to victory. As I pulled out the blender I wondered what sort of rule I should make for the two geniuses… and what was DJ, my rouge buddy gunna make for them? I could only wonder as I prepared to make another blender unusable again. If Rodger saw me he would have my head for sure…now to make my super ultra hyper off the walls of doom and destruction drink. Do not attempt this at home kids. It's worse than diet coke and mentos.

**A/N: didja like it guys? And don't worry, I WILL put up the recipe if you promise not to eat them, for my famous hell cookies that I'm sure you've heard of if you message me. Matt will probably end up baking something from cooking momma as well. Oh, and I own nothing except for my cookies, and random dude named DJ. Seeya! And you better REVIEW… or else you may end up with hell cookies on your doorstep! REVIEW!**


End file.
